Daddy's Home
by xxdantesxdirtyxsecretxx
Summary: Panthro's tired of being teased and wants to exact a little payback...


Daddy's Home

Target in sight, Panthro opened the door as quietly as he could. His prey was inside and he had no intention of waking her up before he was ready. Sliding through the open door, he made sure to shut and lock it behind him, the click of the lock reassuring despite his knowledge that no one would interrupt him. The room was too well insulated and any screams would not penetrate the thick walls or the door he had specially made for all the rooms. Once locked, they could only be opened from the inside, thick Thunderian steel crafted to perfection with locks that could outlast even a Lunatac attack...or for some unforeseen reason, even a blast from the sword of omens. No...she could scream her head off and not a single individual would come running to see what was wrong, not unless they were right outside the door, and even then they'd have to use some massive force to get the damn thing open.

Running his claws over the latches, he smiled at the craftsmanship of his creation, not forgetting why he was there. Feet silent on bare floor, he could see the flickering light from the fireplace as he slid into the bedroom. Here there was no door to stop him, merely an archway that distinguished one room from another. He felt the carpet beneath his feet and smiled, careful even now as he crept forward in slow stalking strides. She was asleep...of course she was. It was late and that was yet another reason he had chosen now to perform his actions. She wasn't just asleep, but quite deeply so from what he could tell. Limbs askew, she took up most of the bed but that was not truly the point. She had teased him, and he had taken it. When he first met her, she had not been ready for him, she was too new, and they were not yet familiar with one another. However, time took over and the more he learned about her, the more he relished the fact she had to be HIS.

It had never entered his mind that she would say no. He had waited, let her dance around, pretend he did not see the looks, the innocent glances that could be interpreted in a variety of different ways, the not quite so innocent flaunts of a body that was well tailored to combat and gymnastics. He felt his hands twitch as he forced himself to resist the urge to touch her, he had had to use that iron control many times in the past. Each day she seemed to drive him a little further over the edge of sanity, seemingly empowered by her control of him. That was all over now, he held all the cards in this situation and as such he had the luxury of taking his time and savoring his conquest. He wanted to savor this moment, so for the moment, he watched.

Sleek and toned, her body was to him, perfection. He had lost count of all the times he had imagined running his hands over her curves, seeking out the places that made her squirm and moan. He had studied her, taken his time to know his prey so when the right time came, he could strike hard and fast and leave nothing to be misunderstood when it was over. He wanted her and she was just waiting to be claimed. Firelight playing over her skin, he watched the valleys and hollows of her sleeping form retreat and surge, his body seeming to move forward of its own accord as she turned over onto her back, a soft moan leaving her lips and striking him like a physical blow. With one sound, she had almost made him lose control, he could feel his blood pumping, most of it pooling in his groin as his sizable shaft swelled uncontrollably.

Long legs kicked at the blankets, leaving only a thin sheet to cover her from his gaze, her body twitching slightly as she played out some undoubtedly strenuous battle in her mind, unaware of what was happening around her. He watched her face tighten in strain, and reached out, brushing her cheek with his fingers, her skin soft and smooth beneath his fingers. He could almost hear the snickering laughter of earlier as she spoke about him, calling him a perverted old man. It was true...he was older than any of the others save for Lynx-o but any perversion on his part was unquestionably her fault. He had resigned himself to a sexless existence in the service of Lion-o and the protection of third earth. And with so few females on this planet, most of whom were either comrade, enemy, or for some other reason out of reach, he knew the idea of sex was not something he should focus his mind on.

Naturally that had all come crashing down one day when he managed to catch her staring at him from the corner of her eye and instantly he had found himself wondering about all the little dirty things he could possibly do to one so temptingly built. His eyes traced her body, taking in every inch of her, seeking the perfect place to start. He wanted to see how far he could get before she awoke to what he would be doing to her. Naturally the idea of her waking in the middle of the assault was almost as delicious as the idea of the attack itself. Shrugging out of his uniform, he was careful not to let the metal hit the floor or jingle. He needed surprise to make this work. Grateful to be free of the binding of his uniform, he smirked as he caught sight of the little adjustment he had had to make within it.

Because of HER he had had to install a special mesh metal, able to allow him to move, but hide the incredibly awkward position she often left him in. And it never took much, a single glance, an innocent pat of his back or lingering touch on his shoulder, little things that had slowly built until even the tiniest thing sent his blood boiling. He had developed calluses in his fingers and hands from the frustration, using metal in place of sex in the beginning... before he learned to control himself and react more casually to her, his body had never been worked so hard and as a result he was stronger than he'd ever been. The first months had bred into him a frustration that created artistic masterpieces that left the others marveling. If they only knew where he got the energy...

Of course now, he had the iron control needed to be patient...wait...and strike when the time was right...like now. There was no one to interrupt them, no nagging Snarf to ask questions he would not answer, and no children to request his attention or run around like miniature tornados of furry destruction. No, it was quiet and quite simply his attention had been tried long enough and now he was ready to indulge in his desires. Jaga help anyone who tried to prevent what he was planning. She was stirring, still asleep but now no longer curled inward at odd angles. She was unprotected, her body unshielded and vulnerable. Now he just needed to decide whether to take his time or savor his almost victory.

This was not his first entrance into this room, he had been practicing for weeks. Each night he denied himself the true consummation of his plans in favor of tactical advantage. She may have enslaved him with her seduction but it was he who would take the crown so to speak. He who would choose the battle ground, he who would wage the war back at her, turn the tables and show her how much he had planned and he had many, and was more than willing to work out every single dark desire out on her flesh. He had even perfected the art of manipulating her form to his desires. He knew when she slept deepest and would choose then to shift her to his specifications. She barely noticed and what little she did notice was easily conjured as dreams, his black fur giving him the added stealth to hide in the dark should she wake.

As she scooted closer to the edge of the bed, he knew he had waited long enough. Dawn would come soon enough and he needed to be finished before the light could flood the room and destroy all his wonderful plans. Hand lightly sliding up her leg, he smiled as she moved into his guiding influence, her leg bending at the knee and shifting away from its twin, leaving an expanse of soft thigh exposed for his perusal. She really was so very eager if he thought about it. Even in sleep she seemed to dare him to break his control and take her, but that would come in due time. He managed to grab the strips of cloth he had brought with him out of his uniform pocket. Gingerly grabbing her wrists, he bound them to the headboard as gently as he could. This was the point he got nervous, afraid she would wake before he had finished, she cooperated however, her mind far too deep in sleep to snap her back into what was occurring to her body.

The next obstacle was the shirt, but the quick use of scissors did away with the impediment and with slow deliberate strokes, he managed to peel back the edges enough to leave her toned stomach exposed, the steady movements of her chest as she breathed easing the shirt open further, one side falling a bit to expose one full breast to his eyes. He took a moment to savor the picture before him before he came back to his senses. He couldn't afford to have her wake now when he wasn't even close to done. Sliding out of his boxers, he breathed a sigh of relief, the freedom of being nude in his current condition was more than a good idea, it was a damn necessity. Now, he just needed to get on the bed...easier said than done...especially for one of his size, but once this was done, the rest would be easy.

He moved quickly. His waiting at an end, his previously well control patience snapped and he allowed his more animalistic side to take over. A large hand covering her mouth at the same time his nude body slid between her spread legs silenced the scream he knew would be coming. She did scream, a loud burst of sound that was muffled by the fleshy portion of his hand. The next sound that came was a roar as she was still half asleep but awake enough to realize her hands were bound. Now the claws came out, and while she worked like mad to free her hands, his own were busy removing the final obstacle between them, a pair of black panties.

He heard the sound of ripping cloth and knew she would be through the restraints in a mere few seconds. However, he had no intention of her getting free. Using his larger bulk and stronger muscles, he pinned her arms above her head, biting at her neck/shoulder junction before his hips thrust forward to drive deep inside her. He could feel her nails in his skin as she struggled to get free. She could struggle all she wanted, she wouldn't be getting anywhere near away from the bed, he would make sure of it. She must have been having a very good dream, he could feel her walls dripping, something that made this all the more enjoyable. He had been afraid he would hurt her, but apparently she had been expecting him, because she was very nicely lubricated. She was squirming beneath him, fighting to get out from under him, which just made him thrust faster and harder into her tight channel if for no other reason than to make her want to stay where she was.

One hand securing her wrists he kept his mouth at her shoulder, savoring the taste of her flesh against his tongue while his other hand pushed aside the shirt in favor of capturing a heavy breast. Massaging gently, she got the expected result in the way of a hiss. She was still fighting back but her body seemed to be giving up the fight in favor of allowing him to do as he wished. Chuckling softly, her shifted, her hands still held in place as his mouth engulfed a nipple which he mercilessly teased with his teeth and tongue even as his hips continued to piston in and out of her. While his hand...now free to travel on roughly lifted her hips by grabbing one leg and angling her so he could drive himself deeper inside her. He could hear her soft whimpers and cries of "please" and moved faster, driving out any resistance she might have.

Once he had her to the point of release, her surged forward once more, he wanted to look in her eyes as he came inside her. The only problem he had now was her eyes were shut. A minor thing in the grand scheme of things, he would forgive her this once given the circumstances. He finally gave in, her hands released as he pressed his body inward, forcing hers into the thick mattress and leaving her no choice but to dig her nails into his back. He could feel her claws ripping into his flesh as she screamed, knowing he would bare bloody track marks on his back when this was over, a small price to pay for the euphoria of being able to finally feel her body against his. She arched beneath him, cumming hard and fast, her voice echoing off the walls, heard by no one save the two in the room.

He caught her gaze, knowing she had not wanted to climax but a body can only hold on for so long before it took away logic and tended to its own needs. His own release was quickly behind hers. Body going rigid, he flooded her body with his seed, coating her walls and burying himself to the hilt in one final thrust his body shaking with the waves of pleasure until he was spent. When he came back to his body and could accurately feel what was going on, he realized he was still hilt deep inside the definitely female form beneath him and said form currently had her hands over his face, her body shaking in rhythmic shakes.

He felt a stab of fear as he realized he may have hurt her in his unchecked lust. Sitting up slightly on his elbows, he managed to peel back her hand. She had her face turned away and it was not until she fully looked at him that he saw she was not crying...but laughing. Fear washed away, he was now ready to figure out why she was laughing...this was not the reaction he had expected.

"Ok...what's so funny?" : he wiggled his hips slowly, getting comfortable even as he adjusted his substantial length inside her, causing her to arch slightly and hiss softly, her walls tightening once more and rhythmically stroking his shaft...the giggles however did not stop for a few more seconds.

"You really ARE a dirty old man you know that...you could have just woke me up..." : she leaned against the pillows, tracing his face with her nails before she was kissed thoroughly and slowly, leaving her wanting more.

"And what fun would that be if I didn't surprise my wife at least ONCE every few weeks or so. Besides, you knew I was a horny bastard...in fact you encouraged it before we got married, so don't act surprised that I find the need to sate myself when you've gone through so much trouble to excite me..." : growling, he nipped at her throat, knowing she was particularly sensitive there. He could already tell she was nearly ready for another round with him, her body nearly insatiable where he was concerned.

"...it's your own damn fault anyway. I was fully prepared to live the isolated life of a hermit until you pounced me on your birthday..." : his words were muffled as he was busy trailing down her body to lazily molest a breast. He received a laugh at his comment and a moan at his mouth's actions. His shaft stiffening as the memory of that particular night replayed in his mind...the night she had stalked and cornered him in the dark hallway and had in a made frenzy shown him exactly what she wanted from him. He had been her slave ever since, not that he was complaining, even if it did occasionally mean he had to every now and again take an extra shuttle ride from New Thundera back to Third Earth so he would spend a night or two "re-centering" his mind by burying himself between the legs of the woman he loved above anything else...a woman who was squirming once more, her hips restlessly pushing against him.

"When do you have to leave for New Thundera?" : her voice was breathless and husky, a sure sign he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. Chuckling softly, he kissed her, his body vibrating against hers as she wrapped herself around him.

"Right after breakfast..." : he managed to catch the gleam in her eye before she used one of his moves against him...the little minx! Straddling his waist, he was treated to her shrugging off his shirt in favor of full nudity as she ran her hands over the planes of his chest and stomach.

"Good then I have time for another ride..." : he gave no argument, knowing he wouldn't win this time, not with her already on top. Large hands grabbing her hips tightly, he held on as she began moving, her hips relentless as she built up yet another fire inside him that demanded it be met and quenched only by her.

-~*~ Author's Note~*~ This is technically my first Thundercats story so please be kind I haven't seen the show in forever but I read the comic which may explain my dark turn in the story. I intentionally left it ambiguous about who he is talking about/to, I'll leave it up to you whether you think it's Cheetarah, Wily kit, Pumyra or Original character. I actually got the idea from an original character I created named Angelique, but I felt that putting her in this story might seem a bit Mary Sue of me, so I'm leaving it up to YOU as the reader to pick who YOU want to be in Panthro's bed.

And final note: yes I know I made Panthro all creepy and stalkerish and rape-y and stuff, I did that on purpose mostly because while I do not approve or rape in any way, shape, form or substance I do find the idea of hot surprise sex very intriguing, hence the reason I turned the tables on the story. If I have offended, please forgive me. This was merely an act of passion.


End file.
